The Wolf and the Rose
by th3craft3r
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the Young Wolf of the North and The Golden Rose of the Reach. AU. Robb/Margaery (robbaery?)
1. Golden Rose of the North

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own ASOIAF or any of its characters**

* * *

**Golden Rose of the North**

**an A Song of Ice and Fire Fanfic**

* * *

She remembers the very first time she had been there. It was a cold night. The wind brushed against her skin, ever so cold that made her hair stand on end and her whole body shivered. It felt like she was bathing in a frozen lake. She stood atop a parapet and marveled at the sight before her.

_"So, this is the fabled Winterfell. Stronghold of the Starks." _She thought to herself as she stared down below. The ground was white, covered in snow that was steadily falling. It was so different from her home. She wasn't accustomed to the cold of the North. She was a maid for summer and spring. She realized how much she missed home. The flowers of Highgarden is always in full bloom and the sun kisses her skin. Laughter, singing, music and feasts are always present.

But here in the North, it was cold. And always will be. Feasts were held only if there is need. Singing is not as frequent. Winterfell is a cold place. And also the people living within it. That was her first impression as she stared at them. Strangers. That's what they were.

It was her duty to further the interests of her own house. And so, a union with another powerful house was a prospect that her father... no... her grandmother couldn't let pass. She was to be married. A betrothal that was her duty. But not her choice.

"It's cold out here my Lady." A voice brought her out of her thoughts. When she turned around Robb was standing a few steps away. Grey Wind was behind him.

"How did you know I was here my Lord?" Margaery asked as she stared at the Young Wolf, the boy they are calling the King in the North.

"I searched." He said as he came closer. He removed his coat of grey furs and draped it over her shoulders. "You weren't at the banquet so I was worried. I figured you went to get some fresh air. Next time, you could tell me so I can go with you." he added then smiled at her.

Margaery nodded in reply but she felt her face flush just by looking at him. She was quite surprised that he came looking for her. The Starks were indeed honorable men. "Thank you my Lord. I'll let you know next time." she told him and she was truly thankful for the furs for it made her feel a bit warm.

"You shouldn't stay out here, You might catch a cold my Lady." Robb said and stood beside her. He gazed out in he distance. "Winter is coming." he said with a sad face but Margaery found that her betrothed was quite charming.

"It always does." She agreed. "As you Northerners are so fond of saying, Winter is coming..." she trails off and stared at him, brushing away some strands of her auburn hair from her face. She suddenly realized that her hands were brushing against his. "But I shall grow strong, my Lord" she adds and gave him a sly smile. Their hands clasped. Then Robb leaned closer.

"Call me Robb." he said with his own smile.

"And you can call me Margaery." she replied and gave him a grin.

Their lips met for the first time. Both hungry and passionate at first but soon it turned slow and sweet. As they pulled away, they held each other's eyes and smiled. Robb pulled her closer and enveloped her in a hug. Since then, Margaery never felt cold again as she leaned into his chest and listened to his wildly beating heart. She came to accept that it may have been her duty but she can also be happy with it.

They were married beneath the Heart Tree in the Godswood, and not by a sept as her grandmother insisted. Margaery felt a pang of lost as she shed her golden rose-embroidered cloak. But her heart also filled with hope as Robb draped the grey Stark cloak over her shoulders. From that moment, she was no longer Margaery Tyrell, but Margaery Stark - Lady of Winterfell and Queen in the North.

The feast that followed was unlike any other. All the Lords and banner men of the North had come and paid their homage. Her family was also present, accompanied by their banner men and other Lords of the Reach. Lady Sansa was so happy for them and sang them a song. Robb was glad that his sister has already healed. The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Jon Snow was also present to give his brother and sister-in-law his regards.

"The King and Queen of the North!" Lord Umber raised his sword and the cry was taken up by all the others. That night, Winterfell was brought back to life.

Years later, they both stood at the same parapet gazing at the horizon. Margaery proved to be a good queen and adviser and she quickly gained the trust and respect of all the Northern Lords, her expertise in politics combined with Robb's brilliant military successes helped the North secure their independence. Daenerys sits on the Iron Throne with her nephew Aegon as her successor to rule the Six Kingdoms.

"I am glad that peace had finally come." Margaery whispered to her husband who was running a hand over her bulging belly. She was great with child and already seven months along.

"Yes, but it was a hard-won battle." Robb agreed. "And winter is still coming." he added with a worried face.

Margaery leaned over to kiss him. "Don't worry. Our sons and daughters will grow strong."

That was all Robb needed to hear as he cradled his wife with a contented smile. Both stared into the horizon as they looked forward to the future.

Together, the Young Wolf of Winterfell and the Golden Rose of Highgarden grew strong even the winter had come.

* * *

**This is more like a side project. I was inspired to write after I read some fanfic about Robb Stark and Margaery Tyrell. I found the thought amusing and I think the pair is awesome. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review.**


	2. Scent of a Rose

**Scent of a Rose**

* * *

Thick trees blurred past her as she ran as fast as her feet can take her. Her heart pounded wildly against her chest and she was almost out of breath as she fled from her pursuers. She could hear screams of pain from afar but she never dared to look back.

As the cries of agony were but distant echoes, only then Margaery permitted her self to rest for a while. She slumped to the ground and rested her back against the trunk of a tree. Her breath came out like a mist in the cold air of the North. _"Waylaid by petty thieves… what are the odds…"_ she thought. _"Growing Strong." _she repeated her House words in her head. _"I have to be strong. I need to survive." _She tells herselfbut the only thing that was growing strong within her was fear. She's lost in the middle of a forest and all alone. For all she knew, her escort might as well all killed. Tears escaped the corner of her eyes and she began to sob.

The sound of snapping twigs causes her to clamp her mouth shut. Someone was approaching and her heart thundered again. Cold sweat was trickling down her face. Her impulses told her to get up and ran away again but she was so tired to move her legs, so instead she waited.

A man dressed in shabby clothes emerged from a bush a few paces away from her. He was holding a blunt knife on his right hand. "There ye are, ye little minx." the bandit said and grinned, showing rows of brown teeth that were rather incomplete. "Ye look like s'me lord's daughter. I bet yer father would pay us dearly for yer ransom." He continued as he stepped closer.

Margaery began to cry. It was like her whole body was trembling. "Please don't hurt me." she pleaded but the bandit stepped forward.

When the man was but two paces away, she heard a rustle of leaves and then a ferocious growl as a grey blur passed right in front of her. The bandit screamed as the beast tackled him to the ground and bit his hand off. He screamed in agonizing pain and trashed wildly at his assailant but the beast tore his throat.

Margaery could only watch in horror as the bandit screamed and then all went quiet.

The grey beast lifted it's head and turn back to Margaery. _"It's a wolf."_ she realized _"A really large wolf." _Her hands started shaking again as the beast came closer and sniffed at her. To her surprise, it stopped then bowed it's head almost in reverence.

Margaery was unsure what to do but her hand suddenly reached out to the wolf. She warily patted it's head and caressed it's soft fur. The wolf came closer and nuzzled it's nose in her face before giving it a lick.

A whistle came along with a shout. "Grey Wind!" she heard a man's voice. Margaery tensed again as she heard the sound of hooves approaching. The wolf in front of her let out a howl that sent shivers to her spine.

"There you are!" The man spoke atop his horse as he emerged between two trees. He looked rather like a boy than a man… just around her age. The wolf let out a sound that sounded like a happy bark. "What have you got there?" he asked as he dismounted.

Margaery found the strength to stand up. It was weird that the boy's presence was somewhat comforting and nonthreatening.

"My Lady, what are you doing in the middle of the woods at this early hour?" He asked when he looked at her.

"I… I was running away…" Margaery answered as she stared back at him. He stared back to the lifeless body of the bandit. "We were waylaid by bandits." she added when she noticed his brows furrowed and remained silent.

"I'm sorry to hear that." the boy told him. "Don't worry, you're safe now. Grey Wind and I are here to protect you." he assured when he looked back at her once more.

Margaery somehow found his stare disarming but she collected herself. "Grey Wind? You mean the wolf? Is he your pet?" she asked.

"Well, he's not a pet… more of a companion really." he said. "And he's not an ordinary wolf but a direwolf." He continued as he mounted his horse.

Margaery looked at Grey Wind again in awe. It was the very first time she saw a direwolf. Grey Wind padded close to her and licked her hand and nudged her leg.

"Well, that's odd." the boy commented. "Grey Wind seems to like you. Normally, he just rips people's throats."

"Well that's comforting, Ser?" Margaery said sarcastically.

"I'm not a knight so don't call me Ser." he replied with a smile. Margaery thought he looked a lot good-looking when he smiled. "Now let's get you some place safe." he added and offered his hand to help her get up on the horse.

"Thank you." she said when she settled behind him and laced her arms in his waist.

"So, clearly you look like a Southron lady." he stated as they went riding ahead. Grey Wind was trailing beside them. "What business do you have here in the North?"

"I'm to be betrothed." she replies, feeling a warm blush in her cheek. "My Lord Father sent me here in advance to stay and get accustomed. But we were waylaid just this morning."

"Aye, the King's Road had grown dangerous. I'm glad you're safe." he said. "Hmmm.. your betrothal seems interesting."

"Well, thanks to Grey Wind." Margaery said. "What were you doing here in the woods, If I may ask?" she questioned.

"Well, beside saving a damsel in distress, I was hunting." He replied and laughed. "Who are you anyway?" he asked in return as they reached the edge of the woods.

"I'm Lady Margaery of House Tyrell." she replied rather proudly. "And you are?" she inquired.

"Well, what a coincidence that I happen to come across my future wife." he mused.

"I beg your pardon?" Margaery questioned, raising her brow.

"I'm Robb Stark." He merely said. "Let's hurry home Lady Margaery, it's getting cold and Winter is Coming."

"Stark?" Margaery asked in confusion but she felt warmth already spreading across her cheeks and her heart started pounding again. "Then you're?" she trailed off as realization struck her.

"No wonder why Grey Wind liked you… you do smell good." he remarked then laughed as their horse galloped away back to Winterfell.


	3. Small Council Meeting

**Small Council Meeting**

* * *

The Small Council… well what was left of it had fallen silent when a servant hurried through the door and announced a visitor.

Lord Baelish smiled as he saw who the familiar beautiful brown-haired visitor was. Lord Varys merely raised his brows and kept a straight face.

"My Lords, may I present, Her Grace, Lady Margaery of House Tyrell." the announcement came and the servant promptly stepped aside.

"Stark." She corrected. "Lady Margaery of House Stark." she emphasized and the servant looked embarrassed by his mistake.

"Is that so?" Lord Varys asked, sounding rather intrigued but he stood up nonetheless and gave her a small bow.

"I'm married now." Margaery answered and ran her hand at her necklace that had a crest of a direwolf set upon a golden flower.

"So it seems you are a queen again." Littlefinger mused with a sly smile. "The Young Wolf must be so lucky to have you Lady Margaery." he added and bowed too.

"Honestly, I don't care about the titles anymore Lord Baelish and I truly love my husband because I married him by choice not by duty." Margaery said and walked over to sit at the right side of the new king's empty chair. "However, if you insist on formalities… I'm not a queen. I am _The_ _Queen._" Margaery added with a simple smile.

There was a moment of silence.

"Please have a seat." The Queen said and indicated the chairs. "Forgive my intrusion in your Small Council meeting but my husband is otherwise occupied and entrusted me to attend in his stead…" Margaery trailed off. "So, shall we begin?" she asked.


End file.
